


Blind Date

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is set up in a blind date and it doesn't turn out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

"Would you like another drink or maybe an appetizer before your date gets here?" Kris heard the waitress ask as he sat alone in a crowded restaurant on a Friday night. He felt as if all eyes were upon him as he downed the rest of his drink and placed the empty glass on the table. "I'm sure she’s just running late" She smiled at him as she took the glass off of the table. There was a chance his date was running late it was Los Angles after all but something told him after waiting nearly an hour and a half it wasn't the traffic that was the problem. He had been stood up and by the sympathetic look on the waitresses face she knew it too. 

 

"Just the check please" Kris replied, his face heated from anger but also from embarrassment. 

 

"You know the girl that stood you up is a loser” The waitress said when she came back with the check. "I get off at ten tonight if you'd like to get together and hang out” She blushed as he handed her the slip of paper back with enough cash to cover his drink and for a hardy tip. “I mean what kind of girl stands up a cutie like you?”

 

"Thanks…" He shrugged with an even deeper blush. “And I have no idea what kind of guy he is because he was a blind date set up by a friend” He emphasized the word guy because despite the fact that he was flattered, he wanted to let her know nicely that she was barking up the wrong tree. 

 

"Oh...shit…sorry" She blurted out with a look of embarrassment on her face. “I didn’t mean…it’s just your so cute” She giggled. “It’s just not fair that all the cute ones are gay” She giggled again. “I’m sorry” She sighed as she took the seat in front of him. “Are you ok?” She seemed concerned as she looked at him from across the table. “It’s just that I know what it’s like to be stood up and I know it hurts my feelings even though I like to pretend it doesn’t” 

 

"My ego has taken a small hit but I’ll get over it. I should go…thanks for everything” He smiled quickly before he rushed for the exit. Once he reached the car he dialed the number of his soon to be ex best friend, the one who had convinced him to go on the date in the first place.

 

“What do you mean Adam didn’t show up?” He heard his friend cry out as he drove home. “You said he called you today to confirm your date” 

 

“He did call to confirm and then he never showed” Kris shot back in annoyance. “I told you this was a bad idea but no you convince me that the two of us would hit it off and now I’ve just embarrassed myself by sitting in a packed restaurant all by myself. That’s it David…I’ve did this for you but no more. The next time you get in your head to try and fix me up with someone…don’t” 

 

“Kris…he’s really a good guy but he has very low self-esteem considering who he is” He mumbled the last part because although he had told Kris all about his blind date he had left out some pretty pertinent information about who he was. “Maybe we can try this again…go on a double date and…” 

 

“No…” Kris cut him off before he could go any further. “Look David…I love you man but please stop trying to play matchmaker. I don’t know why you can’t get it into your head that I’m okay being single” 

 

“I just want you to be happy” David Cook defended himself as he snuggled deeper into the arms of his lover thankful that he had been lucky enough to find the love of his life. 

 

“I know you do and that means the world to me but when it’s meant to be it will happen on its own” Kris replied with a small sigh because as much as he didn’t want to admit being stood up had hurt him the fact of the matter was that it had. “I’m going to bed. I’ll talk to you later” He said as he made his way into his apartment and locked the door behind him. 

 

“I’m sorry that this happened. I know you don’t want to hear this but he really is the nicest guy and for what it’s worth I think that you two would be perfect together However…I will back off despite the fact that I know how good it could be between you” He amended with a tease. “Love you man…call you later” Kris could only chuckle to himself as he placed his phone on a nearby table and headed towards his room. All he wanted to do was watched a little television while trying to pretend that he wasn’t bummed at how his evening had turned out 

“Over here Kris” Kris heard his best friend call out from across the crowded coffee house. Nodding in acknowledgement he walked up to the counter and placed his order before joining his friend and his partner. “Hey man…” He greeted David Cook, giving him a quick hug before sitting down. “Hey Matt…” He smiled at David’s boyfriend, his guard growing at the mischievous grin he received in reply. “Why do I have a feeling this is more than just friends meeting up or coffee?” He asked as he searched his friends face and seeing nothing but guilt staring back at him. 

 

“Hey Matt…sorry I’m late” He heard a voice speak, an extremely tall man sitting down in the chair next to him. Anger filled Kris as he shot a glare at the two men sitting across from him because he knew who the stranger was sitting next to him already. “Hi…I’m Adam” The man said as he turned to face Kris and put his hand out to shake. 

 

“I know who you are” Kris shot out as he continued to glare at his friend for a moment more before turning his attention towards the stranger. ***Oh fuck*** He cried out in his mind as he finally drew his attention to the man and realized that he really was sitting next to the one and only Adam Lambert. 

 

“I guess my reputation precedes me” Adam tried to joke because the tension surrounding the table was starting to get to him. 

 

“It’s not your reputation that I’m worried about but your etiquette” Kris shot back knowing by the look on David’s face that he had been the one to stand him up. “Proper etiquette dictates that you do not call to verify a date and then not show up for said date” He rushed out in anger and embarrassment because he had no idea why he was giving Adam Lambert an etiquette lesson. “I told you to stop playing match maker” He yelled across the table at his still silent friend before getting up and storming out of the coffee house. He heard his name being called behind him several times but he didn’t stop because he knew he had made a fool of himself in front of one of the greatest entertainers of all time. 

 

“I don’t want to hear it” Kris warned David as he walked into the studio several days after storming out of the coffee house. Throwing himself on the couch he cursed himself mentally over the fact that not only was David Cook his best friend but also the producer of his upcoming album. They had met during the process of his first album and had hit it off instantly. The album itself hadn’t been a raging success but it had generated enough interest that the record company was willing to back another. 

 

“I’ve been trying to call you since you acted like a baby and stormed out of the coffee house” David ignored his warning as twirled his chair around to face Kris. 

 

“Acted like a baby…really David” Kris shot back. “I told you to stop meddling in my love life and then you bombard me with the same person who stood me up” He reminded as he got up off of the couch and began to pace back and forth in the small room. “I mean seriously…Adam Fucking Lambert” He stopped in front of him for a brief moment before he began pacing once again. “Were you on drugs or something when you thought that there could be something between Adam Fucking Lambert and me?” He questioned, stopping for a moment once again before the pacing began yet again. “He probably came to the restaurant and took one look at me and bolted for the door” 

 

“Actually I was more worried that you would be the one bolting for the door once you realized I was your blind date” They both heard another voice speak up from the doorway. “Hi…” Adam waved shyly. “I don't mean to disturb you but I saw you name on the list at the desk and I asked where you were recording” He shrugged standing awkwardly within the door frame as the two men in the room stared at him. 

 

“You were worried that I would run for the door?” Kris asked as he tried to figure out in what universe that sentence made sense. “You’re Adam Lambert…you can have any man you want” Kris blurted out as he shook his head because nothing was making sense. 

 

“Well that’s really kind of you but I doubt that’s really true” Adam shrugged with a nervous smile. “Look I know I screwed up our first date but I'd really like another chance on a second” 

 

“But…but you're Adam Lambert and I'm just…me” Kris stammered still trying to figure out what reality he was living in. 

 

“And this is why I was hesitant to go on this blind date in the first place because most people take a look at me and only see Adam Lambert the confidant music star and not Adam Lambert the insecure idiot” He shrugged again with a full out blush. 

Kris had no words as he stared at the musician, still not understanding how someone as famous as Adam Lambert could look and sound so insecure. “Kris would love another chance…wouldn't you Kris?” David thankfully spoke up as he nudged him forward. 

“Yes…yes…another chance” He blurted out, blushing himself at the playful smile Adam shared with him. “I'd love too” 

The end…


End file.
